x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead 2
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (24) 7.73 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (15) 7.40 GameRankings: (63) 8.92 'User Comments' AbsolutelyAlex - 8 - Great game to play if you have friends and a mic. User-made content make it even better. all_that_juice - 1 - one of my worst gaming purchases this gen along with FFXIII. CacaPooPoo - 5 - Most people say it's better than the original because it has "more" but I couldn't disagree more. I love the original Left 4 Dead, which is probably a 9.5/10 game for me. The sequel felt watered down and made easier for people that couldn't get the hang of the original. It seemed like all they did was tip the scales in the opposite direction. The original was easier for Survivors and could be more of a challenge for Infected but the sequel was the complete opposite. I didn't like the settings or the maps (Hard Rain and Dark Carnival were decent) I felt like the Tank was useless because of how broken the melee weapons were against it. The new Survivors were unlikable/unmemorable/unfunny and the atmosphere, especially the daytime maps, took a lot away from the game. Honestly, I played it for a month and then on a few occasions later when they released DLC but I've more or less gone back to the original and never missed this game. Plain and simple, it's just not as fun as the original. CamelJames28 - 7.5 - Versus is more balanced and better/ plus scavenge is amazing. But I just prefer the characters and campaigns of L4D1 better dark keyblade master - 8 - Though I prefer it on PC gaymer15 - 10 - My favorite game ever made. Playing with seven other friends on Versus has been some of the most fun I've ever had in a video game. The gameplay is simply top notch and is supremely balanced. The only flaws are the horrible community and the awful servers. The former can be fixed by playing with friends, but the latter is an unfortunate problem that has yet to be fixed. Valve doesn't care about the Xbox 360, but they did a damn fine job porting the game over and its DLC. Speaking of DLC, Left 4 Dead 2's DLC is one of the best deals on the MArketplace. For only seven dollars, you get a TON of content. I reccomend this game to everyone, except for the Call of Duty Rambos. MacDofGlasgow - 8.5 - Great game and one of the few with achievements that really do encourage you to do fun stuff. For instance, me and my mate nearly choked laughing the first time we started trying to get Cl0wned. We also had a great time with the gnome. But outside of that, I just always find it to be great fun game. I can't play it all day everyday, but I did always really enjoy playing the game. Nevercomingdown - 6 - 6/10 is a generous score imo. What others have said about the difficulty is true, but really the game is just incredibly boring to me. Even with friends, I have a hard time finishing a level. The graphics and engine are really dated, and I guess I just find dumb enemies and 'horde' type gameplay to be sleep inducing. 6/10 is my score, and a few points of that are because of the Depeche Mode avatar shirt. Shady - 9 - One of the best multiplayer games on the 360. Loved the new infected and new levels, especially the epic rock concert finale. Great, great game. shagadelic - 6 - The original is one of my favorite games. The difficulty and length of the missions was just right. The sequel was too easy on the normal setting and too damn difficult on anything above that. Couple that with the fact that it was just about impossible to go through any mission with a full team. I don't think I played through any of the maps with 3 other players. I blame that on both the length and the difficulty of each map. After having to replay the same level 10 times because the game is too hard, why wouldn't you just quit? Also, when it came out the game was was plagued by lag. Maybe that was patched later on but I had already moved on. Similac - 10 - awesome game its mad fun playing with friends. UkD - 10 - much better than the first. Played them both for faaar too long. The sequel just had more variety, more options, more tactics, more maps, more modes. What's not to like? Having a roman-shield style 4 player surround circle was all anyone ever did in L4D1, it got boring. You have to mix up your styles in the sequel, and for that it is a much stronger game. willmeadows - 7 - Its alright, Prefer the original though. XShadowStrike99 - 6.5 - I enjoyed it while playing with friends, and the dialogue of the survivors was hilarious as usual, but I felt it to be weaker when compared to Left 4 Dead 1. Graphics haven't changed much, the levels were meh, and the gameplay just never really did it for me. zinsindetta - 8.5